Tortured
by phoenixflyinghigh
Summary: What do you have to say for yourself?" "I will never be one of those mindless slaves to Voldemort!" Who is this mysterious tortured figure defying Bellatrix and Lucius? The Golden Trio will soon find out in a very different setting.
1. The Courtroom

If I owned Harry Potter I don't think I would be living in a boring suburb in America…

I own this story and plot because I'm smart like that!

* * *

"Oi! Get a move on! The trial's starting in a minute! Don't make me have to Imperio you." The Death Eater sneered at the Golden Trio.

"Do you think they'll kill someone there?" Ron whispered nervously.

"Oi! Shut up!" The guard hit Ron in the stomach, making the red-head gasp for air.

The prisoners were assembled in a room similar to the court rooms Harry had seen in the Penseive. The Death Eaters guarded the doors as the prisoners were tied to the benches.

"Bring him in!" Lucius Malfoy shouted.

There came a clanking of chains. In between two guards was a mass of fair skin and platinum hair. He was stripped up to a pair of worn-out boxers that wouldn't be able to hold a light to the youngest Weasley's hand-me-down. His eyes were clouded as if he had been blinded for all his days under the sun. He had red whip marks everywhere. Harry had to admit he wouldn't have been able to withstand all the torture this man had gone through. Yet this man had a look of superiority and pureness that made Lucius shake in shame.

"So, what have you to say?" Lucius sneered.

"Well I just _love _what you've done with the room! Just the sound of these chains make me want to jump for joy!" He smirked.

'Funny, that's something Malfoy would have said. But he's probably killing someone right now.' Harry pondered.

"This is your last chance, will you become a Death Eater?" Lucius drawled.

A sober Narcissa rushed out to hug the man, "Please, Lucius! He's just a boy!"

"You have nagged me enough, woman! _Avada Keverada!_" Lucius shouted.

Draco looked at his youth less fallen mother, "You bastard!" He spit in his father's face, "I will never be one of those mindless slaves to Voldemort!"

"You dare speak his name!" Bellatrix screamed and pointed her wand at her nephew, "_Crucio!_"

Draco writhed in pain, his whip marks bleeding massively. Harry and Ron were too wrapped in the 'show' to see Hermione cutting off her band discreetly. She moved onto Harry and Ron's straps.

"Harry, quickly get us out of here! You practiced wand-less magic, right?" Hermione whispered.

Harry was about to whisper an incantation when Draco yelled out, "Fuck you all!"

This got Bellatrix and his father riled up even more so they shot two Dark Spells at him at the same time. As soon as the green spells hit him Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione landed on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco started coughing blood up on the rug.

* * *

*bows* thank you thank you! *tomatoes thrown at my face* kk...i gave you a cliffhanger...however if someone at least reviews once I'll post another chapter!

Songs listened during writing were:

Passive by (i don't know but I listened to it by a video on YouTube by ElusiveDreams)

Whispers in the Dark by Skillet

Apologize by Timberland

Hello by (i don't know but I listened to it by a video on YouTube by Apinklady)

Haunted by Evanescense

Counting Down the Days by Natalie Imbruglia

Now why did I tell you this? Because I like listened to the music the author listened while writing the story when I'm reading their story. So just for people like me...here you are!


	2. Where? or When?

**Recently on Tortured:**

_**Harry was about to whisper an incantation when Draco yelled out, "Fuck you all!"**_

_**This got Bellatrix and his father riled up even more so they shot two Dark Spells at him at the same time. As soon as the green spells hit him Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione landed on the floor of the empty Gryffindor Common Room. Draco started coughing blood up on the rug.**_

* * *

**Now back to Tortured!**

"So who are you, dude?" Ron nudged Draco with his foot.

"Ron!! Stop torturing him more! Gosh!!" Hermione yelled at Ron, hitting him.

"…Thanks…Gran…ger…" Draco choked out.

"…Malfoy?!" Harry yelled in surprise.

"Hey…Potter…" Draco drawled.

"Was that an act, Malfoy?!" Ron leaned down, sticking his face in Draco's.

"Obviously not, Ronald. They were shooting Killing Hexes at him!!" Hermione screeched in the empty Commonroom.

Draco started another bloody coughing fit on the rug.

"Ron! Go to the McGonagall's office and bring her here!" Hermione screeched.

"Why?!" Ron dumbly questioned.

"Harry…" Hermione stuck her hand out.

Harry conjured a newspaper in her hand.

Hermione whacked Ron on the head, "Just go! And run!!"

Hermione screamed when she looked at , "This newspaper says the year is 1971! Are you sure this is recent?"

Harry conjured another newspaper it said the same date, "This is recent. Does this mean-"

Hermione cut him off, "Harry, go get Severus Snape and ask him for a Blood Replenishing potion. And be kind!"

"Um, Hermione. I think you should do it. You know, he hates my guts and he's probably a Death Eater and he killed Dumbledore and -"

Hermione cut him off again, "Oh, fine! Just stabalize him with some of your blood."

Hermione ran only hearing Harry mutter, "I can't believe I'm taking care of Malfoy…"

She ran to the dungeons and smacked the secret wall leading to the Slytherin Common Room. "Snape! Severus! Sev! _Please_ come out!"

The door opened slowly. Hermione stuck her foot in the crack.

"Are you good friends with any Malfoy?" She questioned anxiously.

"Not really, why?"

"I need you to help save Lucius' son! Give me a bottle of blood replenishing potion. I'll explain later. Please?" She begged.

"Fine, fine. But I think this is a joke, Lucius is in 7th year! He couldn't have had a kid already! Yet, he is pretty close to Bellatrix…" Snape muttered handing Hermione the bottle.

"Thanks Sev!" Hermione shortened his name while dashing off to Draco.

"…" Severus watched the woman who had called him the nickname Lily Evans had friendly given him before she went off with Potter.

Apologize (again) by Timbaland

What Hurts the most by Cascada

Im sorry

Would you cry for me by Smash!!

Hello from Evanscence

You raise me up


End file.
